


Spring for Summer Roses

by craple



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the moment Loras laid his eyes on Margaery, he was a little bit in love already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring for Summer Roses

**Author's Note:**

> i have been shipping renly/loras/margaery since the moment i read acok and am still shipping them until now. it is possible that - okay, yeah, it is more than possible - my love for loras/margaery surpasses my cersei/jaime. so. yeah. past fic for renly's memorial; i hope you enjoy this :)

Ever since the moment Loras laid his eyes on Margaery, he was a little bit in love already.

His sister is so beautiful, with hints of dark chocolate marring about her head, her face an adorable shape of heart with bright hazelnut intelligent eyes staring lovingly at Loras’ own. Short stubby fingers reaching for his curls, head cocking to the side almost like asking for permission, and Loras let her because he was mad, because he was a boy in love already, and Margery is so very lovely.

Loras is not ashamed to admit that he was close to tears when Margaery’s first words were _‘Lo’as’_ instead of _‘mama’_ or _‘Olenna’_ – which she learned to properly pronounce on her first name day.

They have been an inseparable pair since they were young. Loras and Margaery attending the feast, Margaery and Loras playing knights. Both of them are too often together that their names are spoken in one breath; that they are thought of one deal package, where one cannot get Loras without having Margaery alone.

Once, Olenna caught him sneaking into Margaery’s bed. Instead of kicking Loras out and locking him in his room, which was located at the other side of the place, their grandmother had smiled and tucked them in. “You are stronger together,” Olenna had said. “There is no one you can trust other than blood.” And when Loras pulled Margaery closer into his arms, Olenna smiled again and petted his hair. “Good boy.”

* * *

The night of her ten-and-third name day, Margaery came to Loras’ bedroom clad in a thin emerald nightgown that went past her knees. Her hair was held up by a pin of the same colour, her lips swollen red from whatever it was she drank at the party, and she had never looked as beautiful as she did that night standing at the foot of his bed.

Loras beckoned her to come closer and she jumped into his arms, her thighs around his waist, in a matter of seconds. She squirmed and squirmed until she was comfortable on his lap, with her arms around his neck and her body pressed close to his.

Margaery’s breath smelled of mint and strawberry, none of the alcohol he presumed she would drink, and her eyes were shining with mirth and confident when she bit his lower lip and kissed him full.

His heart thundered in his chest, a chaotic staccato that made him want to melt into her warmth, made his head dizzy with want, because Loras – even though Loras had practically almost no experience in this field despite being the older one of the two, he knew what ‘want’ was.

What he did not know is where to put his arms other than around Margaery’s waist and how to breathe when all he wanted is kiss Margaery until their lips were stinging from the length of it and what to do when Margaery squirmed again on his lap, this time more persistent against his cock, and Loras moaned a needy sound into his lovely sister’s mouth.

“I want you to be my first,” Margaery told him when they parted, her fingers clumsy but confident around the head of his cock. Loras muffled his whimper against the sharp jut of her collarbone and she forced him to look at her. “I want you to take me, Loras.”

Loras simply nodded and acquiesced.

Olenna came into his room in the morning with a brand new sheet and burned the blood-stained one into the fireplace, smiling as she did so, and gave Margaery a vial of potion wrapped in Tyrell’s green.

* * *

When Loras was to be taken for the path of knighthood, he came into Margaery’s room and slipped under the covers to find her naked and crying and wet for him already.

They made love, that night, again and again until Loras was sore in the morning; a reminder of Margaery’s quivering thighs as she rode him to completion, of her love and his whispered to another in one breath.

He left a piece of himself in Highgarden, that day.

Renly Baratheon filled the empty hole in his heart the next day, with his gorgeous blue eyes and charming smile and his wicked, wicked lips around Loras’ cock, two fingers buried knuckles-deep inside Loras’ body.

* * *

The first time Renly and Margaery met, it did not go as well as Loras had expected it to be.

Apparently, Renly was possessive even when it came to his blood – his cousins, his nephews and nieces, his dear beloved Margaery – and did not like it when Margaery so much as to touch Loras’ arm.

It took them a long time to get this work, because Loras loved Margaery as much as he loved Renly, and between the two of them, he knew which one’s going to leave him first, were he to choose.

So Loras stayed with Renly, coaxed him and begged him to give Margaery a chance, and as it turned out – Renly and Margaery was the perfect match, politically speaking. His sister was ambitious and it showed, and Renly had always loved that particular treat of hers. It helped that Margaery and Loras were so much alike in appearances.

He did not reject Margaery’s presence during their intercourse, the next time, and Loras wisely kept it to his person when Renly came harder than he ever did whilst they were being watched by Margaery’s lust-clouded eyes.

* * *

When Renly _finally_ invited Margaery to their bed, the very first time, Loras nearly wept in happiness.

Olenna came in the middle of the night, bringing water and food supply and placed them on the nightstand by the bed. Margaery was riding Renly’s cock while Loras was nursing his own spent cock, coming back from the blizz of the moment.

The old woman took one look at him, one look at the coupling that was happening right in front of her eyes – and she _smiled_ and carded her fingers through Loras’ hair.

“Good boy,” Olenna said, in the same tone she used the very first night Margaery came into his room. “Good boy.”


End file.
